Troy Stone
Troy Stone 'is the absent father of Peter Stone and Angel Erica Stone, Peter's half-sister. He was married to Peter's mother Daphne Hatzilakos until he betrayed their marriage and had an affair with an intern. Peter spotted the event, and told his mother, leading to their divorce. Character History Background When Troy was first mentioned in the series, it seemed as if he didn't like his son, Peter, very much. This was revealed when Peter made a comment to Emma that his bedroom was like his father's storage closet. Later on in the series, it is revealed that Troy does care for Peter, and he gives him a car and takes him and Emma out for his seventeenth birthday. Troy quickly gets over his relationship with Daphne, and gets together with a woman named Missy. When the two were dating, Missy became pregnant with Troy's baby and Peter's half-sister. The two later marry and raise their child together. Season 6 In [[Here Comes Your Man (1)|'Here Comes Your Man (1)]], he buys Peter a new car for his seventeenth birthday, although he gives it to him two days before his birthday so that Peter has it in time for the first day of school. In True Colours, he attends Peter's hearing for the streetracing accident and uses his connections with a lawyer to get Peter out of trouble for free. In Free Fallin' (2), he and Daphne yell at Peter for sneaking out with the car and driving with a suspended license, which resulted in the vehicle getting impounded. Daphne says that if he couldn't control Peter on the weekends, then she would. He tells her not to use the principal routine on him, and she said he shouldn't have bought Peter a $60,000 car. He angrily walks away from her, leaving the school. Season 7 In We Built This City, Peter asks his dad if he can move in with him and his pregnant fiancée, Missy after Daphne reveals that she is moving to Regina to be with her sick mother. Troy rejects the idea, stating that there wouldn't be enough room in his condo when the baby is born. Troy tells Peter that he is better off with his mother and that Regina isn't that bad. Season 8 In Heat of the Moment, without months of visiting, Troy comes to town and continually hands off his daughter, Angel, to Peter to babysit, so that he can go to a work meeting or a hockey game. When Peter babysits again (he offers to), he yells at his father that he doesn't want Angel sitting in his office playing with a stapler like when he was a kid, and asks Troy to be a better father to Angel than he was to Peter. Troy understands and drives off. Appearances Trivia *He is one of seven husbands that cheated on their wife, the others include Mr. Ryan, Archie Simpson, Mr. Brooks, Robert Kerwin, Randall Edwards, and Miles Hollingsworth II. Relationships *Daphne Hatzilakos **Start Up: Prior to Free Fallin' (2) (615) **Break Up: Prior to Free Fallin' (2) (615) ***Reason: Peter caught Troy cheating on Daphne with his intern. *Missy Stone **Start Up: Prior to We Built This City (724) Category:Male Characters Category:Parents Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Recurring Characters